Beer
Appreciating Beer in the Palouse There are many fine establishments around Pullman to get yourself a nice cold brew. Lots of breweries and bars in Pullman and Moscow rotate through their taps fairly often, so here are a few good places to look for whatever beer you need to wet your whistle. I would also recommend the app Untappd, which lets you track and rate your beers and lets you check what beers are at any local bars. Tapped in Moscow is one of the largest selections of beer in the area. 25 taps is a lot of selection, and they rotate through fairly quickly. Brewery takeovers happen every other Wednesday, and have cheaper beer as well as raffles for random garb, and the best part is earning raffle tickets for every beer you have. That little bit of extra motivation really pushes you to through the next flight, which you are able to get there even if it isn't on the menu. Well worth the trip over. Paradise Creek trailside taproom is another good place to get a flight or two. It is a little bit away from downtown Pullman, and is normally a bit more empty than the restaurant. They don't serve food though, so you can order Dominoes or whatever you want for dinner instead. They have live music as well, making this place a good one to go if you just want to enjoy some Paradise Creek beer. Slice and Biscuit in Moscow has more beers than anywhere I've seen around here. Something along the line of 120ish different beers are here, mostly canned but quite a few taps as well. You even get a free slice of pizza for every craft beer you get, or a free domestic beer for every piece of pizza that you get for everyone out there who enjoys a nice cold Coors Light. If you can get someone to drive for you then this place has some bangin deals. College hill bars in Pullman also have a lot to offer. This area has a taste of any atmosphere you are looking for. The Coug has 18 taps of various beers and has been rated in the top 51 best college bars in America. Valhalla Bar and Grill is a sports bar with darts, pool, and always televising the best sports games. Stubblefields Bar is known for its downstairs dance floor that is run and entertained by DJ Goldfinger. Whether you are looking to meet a cougar, watch your favorite sports team, or dance the night away, Pullman has what you need. For those of you college students who are tighter on money and need a cheap option, there are outrageous deals at the local markets. These include, but not limited to Don's, Bob's, and the classic Dismore's. At these convenience stores you are able to find all your favorite beers for half the price of going "out on the town". A college hill favorite is currently Rolling Rock where you are able to buy an 18 rack of beer for under $10 or up your ante a crisp 30 bomb for under $20. These are obviously not the only cost effective options, but definitely are some of the top Pullman favorites. After you get the beer the main thing is getting the party going. Usually for those who "know a guy" there are a plethora of houses on College hill and on Greek row where an event is in the infant stage of the night. These are the perfect places to be the "Wise Man of the Palouse" who comes bearing gifts of cheap beer and a good laugh. Finding groups of people to share your beer with is what really brings the Cougar Country together. The Palouse is a great place to refine your beer pallet, with new breweries popping up constantly as well as plenty of places to get a drink. Happy hours nearly everywhere in Pullman are a great way to try more (Red Bento has a REALLY good happy hour), and drink more in general. Plenty of breweries up in Spokane too, an easy weekend trip to make. Enjoy all the Palouse has to offer! Markus Fornelius